limafleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Baj Tellok
The Fleet Director of Engineering and Veroto XO. Vitals Name: Tellok, Baj Rank: Rear Admiral Lower Half Place of Birth: Labor Camp, Bajor DOB: 15 Sept 2358 Spieces: 1/8 Klingon, 38/ Romulan, 1/2 Bajoran, Vampire Current Assignment: Executive Officer, USS Veroto Fleet Position: Director of Fleet Engineering, Lima Fleet Command PHYSICAL INFORMATION PHYSICAL Well built HEIGHT 6 foot WEIGHT 175 lbs HAIR COLOUR Dark Brown EYE COLOUR Grey SKIN TONE Grey, Green DISTINGUISHING MARKS Extremely faint forehead ridges, slightly pointed ears, and small nose ridges. FAMILY INFORMATION MOTHER Unknown, Killed by Tammonik after giving birth to Baj. FATHER Known as Gul Gelhim, really Commander Tammonik. MARITAL STATUS Single SIBLINGS None CHILDREN Lela Phaserman - 8 EDUCATION Bajoran Sciences Academy EDUCATIONAL ESTABLISHMENTS Bajoran Science Academy, Starfleet Academy ACADEMY COURSES STUDIED (Specialised) Higher Warp Mechanics, Holo-Programming ADDITIONAL INFORMATION Personality SPECIAL ABILITIES Great Engineer, Vampire, Ex-Borg STRENGTHS/TALENTS Engineer, holo-programmer, Vampire, Ex-Borg LIMITATIONS/WEAKNESSES Vampiric Thirst LIKES 3D Chess, women, engineering DISLIKES People with large egos QUIRKS Can be Paranoid AMBITIONS To command an Engineering Starship someday. SERVICE RECORD DATE ASSIGNMENT RANK 2372-2373 Cadet - Starfleet Academy Cadet 1st Class 2373-2374 Cadet - Starfleet Academy Cadet 2nd Class 2374-2375 Cadet - Starfleet Academy Cadet 3rd Class 2375-2376 Cadet - Starfleet Academy Cadet 4th Class 2376-2377 Engineer - Starfleet Engineering Corps Ensign 2377-2378 Chief Engineer - USS Slipsteam Ensign 2378-2379 Chief Engineer - USS Slipsteam Lieutenant Junior Grade 2379-2386 ASSIMILATED BY BORG MIA - Missing in Action 2386-Present Executive Officer – USS Veroto Director of Fleet Engineering – Lima Fleet Commodore BIOGRAPHY Baj was raised on Bajor during the Occupation. His mother was a Bajoran prisoner in a labor camp, name unknown. His father's father was half Romulan and half Klingon from during the peace treaty that existed between them. His father, Tammonik is therefore a fourth Klingon, but a citizen of the Romulan Star Empire and a member of the Tal Shiar. Baj's father was on an espionage mission for the Tal Shiar and altered to appear Cardassian with the false name of Gul Gelhim. He raped a Bajoran woman, who gave birth to Baj in secret, and then killed her when he found out he had a son in order to hide the fact that he was not really Cardassian, but by then, Baj had been taken in and hidden by the Resistance. He was raised by the Resistance as a technician. A few years after the Occupation, Baj joined Starfleet Academy. He graduated from the Engineering Track quickly, with Honors, and at the Top of his class. He served as a trainee in the Starfleet Engineering Corps, then was assigned as Chief Engineer to the USS Slipsteam in Alpha Fleet, where he met and had a relationship with then Commander Kira Maru. Promoted by Fleet Captain Ross to Lieutenant Junior Grade. While on a trip to Bajor to visit old friends, the transport ship Baj was on was attacked by the Borg and Baj was assimilated. He led an attack by the Borg on the Federation using a new weapon developed by him that penetrated Starfleet shields easily. The attack was repelled by Lima Fleet and Baj was rescued by the now Fleet Admiral Kira Phaserman when she bit him and gave him Vampirism. Baj was offered the Chief Engineering position aboard the USS Veroto of Lima Fleet, which he took up gladly. He was promoted to Commander by Kira, who he found had married a year after he disappeared. He also learned that Kira's youngest daughter, Lela, is his. Baj was later promoted to Commodore and made the Executive Officer of the USS Veroto and Director of Fleet Engineering. Category:people